A Little Mistake
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: Seto and Ryou make a tiny mistake. But only Ryou knows about this mistake. When Ryou comes back to Seto with the mistake, will Seto accept it or will he turn his back away? SxR. MPREG. YAOI.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't make fiction of them being together…

**Prologue**

Ryou woke up feeling very warm. He couldn't remember where he was or what had happened the night before. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized two things A)someone was holding him(hence the warmth) and B)he was naked. Ryou shot up and the arms tightened. Ryou looked down and was surprised to see Seto's icy blue eyes staring up at him. Ryou went wide-eyed. He jumped out of bed and stutters an apology while pulling his clothes on and bowing. While doing this, he tripped on his pants leg and lands on the floor. Seto calmly gets up and goes to him. He quietly picks Ryou up and lays him on the bed.

"h-how'd I get here?" Ryou asks.

"you came home with me after the dance last night…" Seto replies.

"I'm sorry…i…I don't remember…"Ryou blushes.

"you had a few drinks…someone spiked the punch at the dance last night…you were insistent…so I brought you home…" Seto says.

"o-oh…and we…did we…?"Ryou asks

Seto nods."you can take a shower…we have school today…"

Ryou rushes to the bathroom with his clothes. Seto smirks and goes to the other bathroom with clothes. About 15 minutes later found Seto and Ryou heading to school. When they got there, Ryou ran off to the group.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: read prologue….if I owned kids wouldn't watch it…

A/N:Thank you to journey maker for your review this chapter was mainly because you asked for it.Chapter 1

ONE MONTH LATER

Things between Seto and Ryou didn't progress further. Ryou thought maybe he sucked at having sex but truthfully Seto was worried he would be rejected. Ryou had been feeling sick lately. He had an appointment later this afternoon. He was at lunch and the smells were making him feel sicker. Joey sat beside him and gulfed down his food. Ryou jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He didn't notice Seto following him. When he finishes, he feels Seto pat his back. He gets up and cleans off.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Seto asks.

"Yes…it's just a bug or something…"Ryou replies.

About five hours later, Ryou is walking home. '_How can I be pregnant…I only had sex once…_'he thinks _'should I tell Seto? No…he'll think I'm trying to use him…he's always looking for an angle…_'Ryou walks into his apartment and turns the lights on. He goes to the kitchen and starts dinner. While it's cooking, he calls and leaves a message with Seto's secretary. He **HAD** to tell Seto. It would be wrong not to. As he was sitting down to eat, there was a knock on the door. Ryou gets up and opens the door. He's surprised to see Seto standing outside.

"You had something to tell me?" Seto says, coldly.

"Y-yes…c-come in?"Ryou invites.

Seto steps in. "what is it?"

Ryou hands Seto the paper. Seto takes a couple minutes to read it. When he's done, he reads it again and sits it down. He turns a glare on Ryou. Ryou fidgets under his glare. They're like this for a few minutes before Seto talks again.

"What do you want? It can't be mine…we only did it once...it's impossible…I never thought you'd pull something like this Ryou…I thought you were better…how much do you want?" Seto asks.

"I don't want any money…I thought the same thing…but you were my first and I haven't been with anyone since…"Ryou replies.

"Don't lie to me, Ryou…" Seto growls.

"I'm not lying…I just figured you'd like to know…I know you don't believe me or care…you can go finish whatever…" Ryou says, looking away.

Seto snorts and leaves. Ryou lay in bed crying until he falls asleep. One week later, Ryou was gone. Only Yugi and his friends noticed. Only Bakura, Seto, and Yami knew the reason.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see prologue…me no own…me just poor little Suse

Chapter 2

FOUR YEARS LATER

Ryou yawned as he got off the plane. It was nice to be back in Domino. He shifted the little boy in his arms. Looking around, he spotted who he was looking for. Walking up to them, he smiled. Yami smiled back and Bakura went to get the bags.

"Hey guys…" He says, softly.

"Hey Ry…" they both reply.

They leave and drive to the Kame Game Shop. They get out and go inside. Ryou lays Namu on the couch while Yami takes the bags upstairs to the guest room. After getting Namu situated, he turns to Bakura.

"Is this Kaiba's son?" Bakura asks.

"Yea…but he is mine, too…don't forget…"Ryou replies.

Bakura hugs Ryou out of nowhere. Ryou hugs back. After a few minutes they part and Bakura is just as normal as he was before the hug. Yami comes in and smiles at Bakura and Ryou. He looks at Namu and turns to Ryou.

"Is he potty trained?" he asks.

"Yea…He's potty trained…don't worry…"Ryou replies.

"hey Ryou…"Yugi says coming in."I hope you don't mind but we're having a small 'welcome home' party. Seto and Mokuba will most likely be there…"

"You didn't have to…"Ryou blushes.

"We want to…"Yami says, softly.

A few hours later everyone started arriving. Ryou was on the floor playing with Namu when Seto and Mokuba showed up. Mokuba looks at Namu and smiles. He nudges Seto lightly. Seto looks at Namu and narrows his eyes.

"Welcome Home, Ryou…" Mokuba says, sweetly.

He goes over and sits on the floor with them. Ryou glances at Seto and smiles at Mokuba. Seto catches Ryou's eyes and nods towards the door. Ryou kisses Namu's cheek and goes outside with Seto following him.

"Why didn't you contact me?"Seto asks.

"I didn't want to interrupt your busy life…"Ryou glares.

"You could've left a message with my secretary and I would've gotten back with you…" Seto replies.

"Forget it Seto…I forgive you…we were young…I Love Namu…he's the best thing to ever happen to me and I thank you for it. He's gorgeous…just like you…" Ryou says.

"I want to be a part of his life…" Seto sighs.

"I have no intention of keeping him away from you…he deserves to know who his father is…"Ryou smile.

"What about you?" Seto asks.

"I need time, Seto…"Ryou replies.

"Give me a chance to make it up to you?"Seto says.

"I always give people chances, Seto…"Ryou smiles.

A/N: Namu is not a name i came up with(obviously).it was marik's.i just like that name...lol...hope ur enjoying...only an epilogue next...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: in chapter one…still don't own…

EPILOGUE

TWO YEARS LATER

Seto smiled (yes actually smiled) as he came in the door at his mansion and found Namu run straight to him. He picks Namu up and holds him. Ryou walks up to them slowly. Seto pulls Ryou into a hug. Ryou hugs back.

"How was your day?" Seto asks.

"It was great and yours?" Ryou replies.

"Long and hard…" Seto mumbles.

"I…uh…went to the doctor for the stomach ache I've been having…"Ryou says.

"What did he have to say?"Seto asks.

"I'm pregnant, Seto…" Ryou replies, softly.

"What?"Seto asks.

"I'm going to have a child…"Ryou answers.

A/N:sorry it's so short…maybe I'll make a sequel….or not….the plot monkeys will attack…or faeries….whichever….okay…review if you thought it was good….


End file.
